Family Team
by Kimmberly
Summary: Jantungnya hampir berhenti berdetak saat suara tangisan bayi mengalun dari dalam sana, botol mineral tak bertutup yang tadinya ia genggam jatuh ke lantai teras menumpahkan seluruh isinya/AU


Hatake Kakashi, pria berambut perak jabrik tergeletak lemas tidak berdaya di atas tempat tidurnya sampai seseorang membunyikan bel secara tidak sabaran, ia membuka matanya yang masih terasa berat dalam gerakan lambat, mengerjap-ngerjapkannya sebentar sebelum bangkit dari tidurnya karena orang diluar terus membunyikan bel pintu tak beraturan, menimbulkan bunyi berisik membuat Kakashi berdecak sebal. Diliriknya jam menunjukkan pukul dua dini hari, ia baru saja tidur setengah jam setelah pulang dari acara minum-minum pasca merayakkan selamatan kerabatnya—Asuma yang akan menjadi orangtua, istrinya tengah mengandung janin hasil pernikahan mereka selama dua tahun. Kepala Kakashi terasa berat dan mau pecah, ia menyumpahi tamu tak tahu aturan yang bertamu dini hari tanpa melihat situasi kondisinya. Dengan pening ia berjalan ke arah pintu, di luar cuaca sedang tidak baik—sangat buruk malahan, hujan turun begitu derasnya, petir menggelegar marah, angin menerjang apapun penghalangnya, sepertinya di luar sedang badai. Semakin ia mendekati pintu, kepala Kakashi makin bertambah sakit, segera ia menyambar sebuah botol mineral dari meja buffet dekat pintu utama dan menenggaknya. Bunyi bel tidak lagi terdengar, malah berganti bunyi gedoran pintu, Kakashi bergegas membuka pintu dan beniat memarahi tamu kurang ajar itu. Tapi niatnya pupus sudah karena ia tidak melihat siapapun ketika pintu dibuka, hanya ada jejak sepatu basah terkena air mengarah entah kemana, dan sebuah—

—kardus berukuran besar. Seingatnya ia tidak pernah memesan paket apapun, lagipula tukang pos tidak pernah mengirim paket barang pada dini hari apalagi badai sedang berkecamuk di luar sana. Agaknya Kakashi penasaran, paket macam apa yang di antarkan padanya dalam keadaan tidak rapi sama sekali, tidak diplester dan dibungkus dengan baik, Kakashi hendak menutup kembali pintu begitu tubuhnya merasa tidak kuat menahan hembusan angin yang tidak bersahabat, namun ia mengurungkan niat ketika kardus cokelat itu bergerak, ia kembali membuka pintunya lebar dan mendekatkan diri ke arah benda persegi itu. Jantungnya hampir berhenti berdetak saat suara tangisan bayi mengalun dari dalam sana, botol mineral tak bertutup yang tadinya ia genggam jatuh ke lantai teras menumpahkan seluruh isinya. Hatake Kakashi mendapat sesuatu yang tak terduga.

.

.

.

.

.

Cuaca di luar masih parah-parahnya, hujan tidak kunjung reda, malah semakin menjadi-jadi. Setelah dengan susah payah Kakashi menyeret kardus besar nan berat masuk ke dalam rumahnya, memerhatikan luar kardus itu seksama, ia belum berani mengambil langkah untuk melihat isi dalamnya, takut-takut apa yang didengar dan dipikirkannya dengan apa isi dalam kardus itu sama. Ia berdoa dalam hati, semoga suara yang ia dengar tadi hanya suara rengekan kucing yang tersamarkan angin badai. Tapi kenapa kardus itu begitu berat?

Kakashi memutari kardus yang tergeletak di depannya, lalu terhenti saat manik hitamnya menangkap selembar kertas lusuh dan basah terkena air hujan di tempel pada sisi lain kardus itu, ia mengambil kertas lalu membaca tulisan yang tintanya sebagian meluber terkena air.

_Siapapun kau, sebelumnya maafkan kami, kami telah memilihmu untuk merawat anak-anak kami. Kami tidak menelantarkan mereka, hanya menitipkan mereka sementara waktu. Hingga tiba saatnya kumohon kembalikan mereka kepada kami. Berikan nama Naruto untuk anak berambut pirang, Sasuke untuk anak berambut biru gelap, dan Sakura untuk anak berambut indah layaknya bunga sakura yang mekar tiap musim semi. _

_Terima kasih, tolong rawat anak kami dengan baik._

Kakashi mengangkat perhatiannya dari kertas lecek itu. Ya ampun, memangnya dari luar rumahnya terlihat seperti panti asuhan ya?

Percuma ia membayar mahal untuk arsitek yang mengerjakan pembangunan rumahnya kalau perspektif orang-orang nyatanya seperti ini. Ia berdecak sebal untuk kedua kalinya. Katanya sih bukan menelantarkan, tapi kalau anaknya diletakkan dalam kardus di depan rumah orang dalam keadaan badai membahana sebutannya apa kalau bukan menelantarkan?

Kakashi perlahan mengangkat sebelah tutup kardus, hingga semuanya terangkat, matanya membelalak ketika ia menangkap bayangan tiga bayi mungil sedang terlelap dari balik selimut berlapis-lapis yang tetap menghangatkan mereka walau angin berhembus kencang. Salah satunya memiliki tanda seperti kumis kucing di kedua pipinya, hidungnya agak memerah—mungkin ia yang tadi merengek. Kakashi memilih menjauh dari benda berwarna cokelat itu, masih takjub dengan apa yang di alaminya. Pria berambut perak itu menumpukan kedua tangannya pada meja, ia mengusap wajahnya yang lelah. Entah ini berkat atau musibah, bagi seorang pria bujang sepertinya yang menikah saja belum apalagi merawat anak, terakhir ia berinteraksi dengan anak kecil saat ia berumur lima belas tahun karena harus menjaga keponakannya. Setelah itu, Kakashi kapok dengan makhluk berwajah malaikat tapi nakalnya luar biasa. Apa kata wanita di luar sana kalau tahu dia merawat anak—meskipun bukan anaknya, bisa-bisa dia jadi bujang selamanya.

"Oh Tuhan..."

Menarik napas panjang sebelum menghembuskannya panjang juga. Kakashi melirik kembali kardus di belakangnya, suara tangisan perlahan terdengar hingga menggema di dalam rumahnya.

.

.

.

.

"Maafkan aku memanggil kalian dini hari begini."

Kurenai tengah menidurkan bayi dengan rambut-rambut masih halus berwarna biru gelap dalam gendongannya. Sesekali ia mengusap pipi bayi itu sayang,

"Aku tidak percaya ini," Asuma menyahut, ia duduk menumpu kedua sikunya pada sandaran sofa, berusaha melenyapkan rasa lelah yang mendera,"aku menjadi ayah lebih cepat dari yang kuperkirakan."

Kakashi menyodorkan segelas mineral dingin, lalu turut mengistirahatkan dirinya samping Asuma. Mereka menjaga masing-masing satu bayi, untungnya ada Kurenai, wanita bermata semerah darah itu menjadi operator baginya dan Asuma yang sama sekali tidak mengerti apa-apa tentang bayi.

"Tidak kusangka ada orang tua yang begitu tega menelantarkan anaknya sendiri." Setelah meletakkan bayi yang digendongnya, Kurenai bersandar pada keranjang bayi, menutup mulutnya dengan tangan untuk menahan isakannya. Hamil membuat perasaan Kurenai makin sensitif, dan Asuma paham, pria itu berdiri menghampiri istrinya.

"Maukah kalian menggantikanku merawat mereka?"

Asuma mengangkat sebelah alisnya begitu mendengar perkataan Kakashi. Dia—Kakashi pasti sudah putus asa. Kurenai menatapnya malas,"makanya kau cepatlah cari pendamping."

"Ck. Memangnya kau pikir gampang."

Asuma menuntun istrinya untuk duduk,"bukankah Anko menyukaimu?"

Kakashi menggeleng,"lihat mereka meninggalkan ini. Kurasa mereka berasal dari keluarga yang berbeda."

Tiga buah kalung berbeda bentuk tergantung dari tangan Kakashi. Satu berbentuk bulat dengan lubang di tengahnya, satu berbentuk melingkar, satu berbentuk kipas.

"Apa ini simbol keluarga mereka?"

"Mungkin, dalam surat ini orangtua mereka menyuruhku mengembalikan mereka. Mungkin ini petunjuknya."

Asuma dan Kurenai membaca tulisan tangan dengan tinta meluber cermat. Bola mata mereka bergerak-gerak pertanda sedang membaca.

"Oh, siapapun mereka sangat tega!"

Asuma mengelus punggung istrinya menenangkan.

Asuma merasakan tangannya disentuh, istrinya menatapnya lelah, begadang tidak baik untuk janin.

"Kami pulang dulu. Kalau ada apa-apa hubungi saja kami."

"Hn."

Bunyi pintu tertutup membuat Kakashi kembali terlarut dalam lamunannya. Kisah hidupnya bersama tiga bocah antah berantah baru dimulai.

.

.

.

.

.

**TBC**

.

.

.

Note :

Seperti biasa, muncul secara random dan gaje dengan cerita lain yang belum kelar. Yang satu ini sama gakjel-nya jg, apalagi diketik pas buru waktu tidur.

Review, konkrit, dll dipersilahkan.


End file.
